Long Night
by Melanie Uchimaki
Summary: "- Eu… hoje quando o Kise apareceu a meio do treino, disse que queria falar contigo e vocês foram para o balneário… - Pausou, começando a ficar com um leve rubor na face. – Bem… fiquei curioso e meio que pedi autorização para ir beber água e segui-vos. – Apertou os punhos nervosamente e voltou a olhá-lo. – Eu ouvi que ele se declarou a ti!"


**Título: **Long Night

**Autora:** Melanie Uchimaki

**Rated:** K+

**Casal:** Kagami & Kuroko | Aomine & Kise (casal secundário)

**Gêneros:** Yaoi, Romance

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade.

**Sinopse:** "- **Eu… hoje quando o Kise apareceu a meio do treino, disse que queria falar contigo e vocês foram para o balneário…** - Pausou, começando a ficar com um leve rubor na face. – **Bem… fiquei curioso e meio que pedi autorização para ir beber água e segui-vos.** – Apertou os punhos nervosamente e voltou a olhá-lo. – **Eu ouvi que ele se declarou a ti!**"

**Notas da História:** Kuroko no Basket não me pertence (infelizmente) e nada disto aconteceu. E esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

- **Kuroko, espera!** – A voz de Kagami suou atrás de si, fazendo-o parar e olhar na sua direção.

Tinham acabado mais um treino intenso que durara até anoitecer e por isso todos estavam exaustos e seguiam para as suas casas, incluindo Kuroko que agora olhava para o seu colega de equipa ruivo esperando que ele chegasse perto de si.

- **Algum problema Kagami-kun?** – Questionou assim que o outro parou à sua frente.

- **Eu sei que estás cansado, eu também estou, mas achas que podemos ir dar uma volta? Preciso de falar contigo.** – Pediu. – **Eu pago-te um milkshake.** – Acrescentou como forma de persuasão.

- **Não podemos falar amanhã?**

- **Não. Eu preciso mesmo que seja agora.** – Insistiu nervosamente.

Kuroko ficou confuso; o que poderia ser tão importante que não pudesse esperar pelo dia seguinte?

- **Okay.** – Assentiu finalmente, começando a acompanhar o outro na direção oposta à que seguia anteriormente.

Passaram pelo sítio habitual para comprar o tão amado milkshake de Kuroko e seguiram em silêncio para o parque ali próximo.

Sentaram-se num banco e continuaram num silêncio desconfortável até Kuroko acabar a sua bebida, e o barulho característico que a palhinha fazia ao tentar sorver as últimas gotas, o quebrar.

- **Então… o que querias falar comigo afinal?** – Kuroko decidiu perguntar finalmente. Estava curioso e algo preocupado com o nervosismo do amigo. Nervosismo esse que se refletia pela maneira como ele não conseguia estar quieto com as pernas e as suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente e abriam e fechavam constantemente. Não era normal Kagami estar tão nervoso. – **Espero que não seja nada de grave.** – Especulou, fazendo o outro olhar rapidamente para si.

- **Não! Quer dizer, sim! Quer dizer, não. Quer dizer…** - Atrapalhou-se. Suspirou pesadamente e desviou o olhar para o chão. – **Não sei.** – Disse por fim.

Voltaram ao silêncio estranho, e desta vez um pouco constrangedor por parte de Kagami.

Kuroko observou-o durante algum tempo até quebrar o silêncio novamente.

- **O que se passa afinal?**

- **Eu… hoje quando o Kise apareceu a meio do treino, disse que queria falar contigo e vocês foram para o balneário…** - Pausou, começando a ficar com um leve rubor na face. – **Bem… fiquei curioso e meio que pedi autorização para ir beber água e segui-vos.** – Apertou os punhos nervosamente e voltou a olhá-lo. – **Eu ouvi que ele se declarou a ti!**

- **O quanto é que tu ouviste e viste?** – Questionou aparentemente calmo.

As memórias do que Kise lhe tinha dito e o que acontecera logo a seguir voltaram à memória de Kuroko. O loiro tinha dito que o amava desde o tempo em que ainda estavam na mesma equipa e logo depois tinha-o beijado. Kuroko ficara tão surpreso com a declaração que não teve reação ao ser beijado, só depois de alguns segundos é que recuperara do transe e empurrara o mais alto para longe de si.

- **O suficiente para perceber que também gostas dele.** – Desviou o olhar, não querendo que o outro visse a mágoa e a raiva contida nos seus olhos.

- **Estás errado.** – Levantou-se postando-se à frente do ruivo voltando a ter a atenção dele voltada para si. – **Se tivesses ficado o tempo suficiente saberias isso. Eu fiquei tão surpreso com a declaração do Kise-kun que não tive reação quando ele me beijou. Logo assim que voltei a mim empurrei-o e disse-lhe que agradecia, mas que não podia corresponder aos seus sentimentos, pois já estou apaixonado por outra pessoa.** – Corou um pouco com as suas últimas palavras. – **Ele disse algo sobre o Aominecchi ter razão e foi-se embora. Não percebi o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, mas…**

- **Tu gostas de alguém?** – Interrompeu-o abruptamente, levantando-se. – **Se não é o Kise então quem é?**

Kuroko encarou-o por alguns momentos como se pensasse no que deveria dizer. Por fim decidiu optar por não falar nada e sim mostrar.

Ficando em bicos dos pés esticou-se o máximo que conseguia até passar os braços em volta do pescoço do ruivo e simplesmente beijou-o fechando os olhos à espera de uma reação.

Kagami arregalou os olhos perante o ato do mais baixo. Mas quando finalmente voltou a si abraçou-o contra o seu corpo, quase levantando-o do chão, e fechando os olhos pediu passagem com a sua lingua, pedido esse que foi aceito rapidamente e logo os dois estavam enredados num beijo profundo e apaixonado. Já tinha a sua resposta.

Um pouco afastado dali um loiro observava a cena com um sorriso melancólico nos lábios. Estava feliz por o amigo estar com quem amava, mas sentia-se perdido.

- **Parece que eu tinha razão.** – Uma voz forte, porém compreensiva, fez com que desvia-se o olhar do recém-formado casal para olhar para trás.

- **Aominecchi!** – Exclamou surpreso ao vê-lo aproximar-se. Suspirou. – **Sim. Parece que sim.** – Voltou a olhar por breves momentos os outros dois para depois voltar a sua atenção para o moreno de cabelos azuis-escuros diante de si. – **O que estás aqui a fazer?**

- **Ia a passar quando te vi aqui a olhar para aqueles dois enquanto te martirizavas.** – Aproximou-se mais do loiro até ficar a meros centímetros de distância. Vendo o outro a desviar o olhar de si pegou-lhe no queixo com uma mão e obrigou-o a encará-lo novamente. – **Eu sei que dói.** – Murmurou. – **Mas não precisas de sofrer para sempre. **– Beijou-o levemente nos lábios como uma carícia. – **Achas que talvez me possas dar uma hipótese?** – Perguntou por fim.

Kise encarou-o por alguns momentos realmente surpreso. Tanto pelos sentimentos ali expressos do outro, como também pela sua atitude doce e anormalmente séria e calma. Aomine tinha mudado bastante desde o último jogo contra Seirin.

Baixou o olhar por alguns segundos pensando nas suas alternativas: sofrer por um amor não correspondido ou tentar ser feliz e amar outro alguém. Aomine estava ali, expectante, querendo acolhê-lo e amá-lo, então… porque não?

Pegou-lhe no pulso afastando a sua mão do seu rosto e venceu a distância entre os seus corpos encostando a sua cabeça no peito do mais alto procurando conforto.

- **Sim.** – Suspirou baixinho sentindo os braços fortes do outro envolvendo-o num abraço cúmplice e protetor.

Levantou um pouco a cabeça e os lábios dos dois encontraram-se num beijo calmo, e quando as suas linguas se tocaram um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo, e de repente já não se sentia tão perdido.

Quem sabe se Aominecchi não poderia ajudá-lo a encontrar-se?

Kagami voltou a sentar-se no banco, trazendo o outro consigo e fazendo-o sentar-se no seu colo de frente. Em nenhum momento os seus lábios se separaram.

Só quando o ar se tornou realmente escasso é que interromperam os beijos, olhando-se ofegantes.

Kuroko escondeu o rosto no pescoço do ruivo querendo esconder o rubor na sua face normalmente pálida e inexpressiva. – **Espero que isto tenha respondido à tua pergunta.** – Sussurrou.

- **Sim.** – Respondeu levando uma mão aos cabelos azulados do pequeno. O seu pequeno. – **Respondeu sim.** – Sorriu levemente.

- **Já é tarde.** – Kuroko constatou olhando para o seu relógio de pulso vendo que era quase meia-noite.

- **É.** – Concordou. – **O que achas de irmos para minha casa? É perto daqui, podes passar lá a noite, se quiseres.** – Convidou.

- **Parece-me bem.** – Assentiu.

Levantaram-se e, de mãos dadas, dirigiram-se para casa do ruivo.

Aquela ia ser uma **_longa noite_** para ambos os casais.

**Owari!**

* * *

Esta foi a minha primeira história de Kuroko no Basket, e logo com os meus dois OTP's favoritos por isso sejam bonzinhos comigo sim?

Para primeira vez eu acho que até nem está muito mau, mas vocês é que sabem x3

Deixem review sim?

Bjo. 3


End file.
